


Star Wars: Convergence

by JainaSolo1994



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaSolo1994/pseuds/JainaSolo1994
Summary: The final chapter in the story of Rey and Kylo, this emotional and climactic encounter is set 2 years after The Last Jedi. Written by a life-long Star Wars fan, I aimed to capture an authentic SW feel within an unconventional SW narrative.If I've done my job right you'll see how this story is interwoven with the rest of the Skywalker Saga, but feel the exploration of those concepts and their ultimate conclusion has gone beyond what those films set up.
Kudos: 2





	Star Wars: Convergence

**Author's Note:**

> The war between the First Order and the Resistance has claimed many lives in the past 2 years, both sides have a mere fraction of their combatants and the conflict is finally coming to a close. Rey and Kylo have faced each other throughout, and have both evolved their skills as a result of these encounters and dedication to their self-guided training.  
> Please excuse the weird mixture of normal prose with screenplay format, it’s necessary to convey the shot composition and non-diagetic music.

The Millennium Falcon has been shot down. Smoking badly, nearly dead, it floats precariously over a cliff. The only thing keeping it and the Resistance members inside from the abyss below is Rey's telekinesis, but it's clear that she can't hold for much longer, especially when all the Stormtroopers and cannon operators notice the situation and fire upon the Falcon.  
Rey stretches out her free hand and summons a shield with the Force, freezing the blaster bolts a few feet before they reach her. She's clearly struggling, to hold the projectiles and the Falcon simultaneously, her hands readjust to renew her focus, her arms draw closer to her body, she takes a knee, then another. She manages, with herculean effort, to lift the Falcon up and over, dropping it gracelessly but safely to her left. She drops the shield for just a moment, leaping over the Falcon to intercept the bolts again while Finn, Poe Dameron, Jessika Pava, Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, and Chewbacca exit. Everyone has left the ship but now what?  
  
The blaster bolts are getting closer as her strength ebbs, and there's nowhere for her or the rest of the Resistance to escape to, the only route is on the other side of her shield.  
She had not thought this through, she just had to protect her friends, if only for a few minutes before the shield collapsed and the laserfire was released in a bright wall of death.   
Rey is practically prone she's so drained, it seems impossible to hold on any longer, and the last of the Resistance is no safer than had they all crashed in the inferno the Falcon was now becoming. Rey closes her eyes, tries to clear her mind in the middle of the battle, then her eyes snap open and there's newfound determination on her face.  
The camera gradually zooms out as Rey slowly moves her arms around, it's not clear what she's doing at first, but you see she's moving her arms in a wide circle, and then as the camera pans further out you see the blaster bolts frozen in midair, they've angled slightly away -no- they're rotating! As Rey's arms complete the circle, the bolts complete their 180° spin, and the music swells into an epic, triumphant, almost sinsterly powerful reprise of Rey's leitmotif. It repeats the first half but before it can reach resolution the music abruptly cuts, and with the last of her strength, Rey flicks her hands forward and releases all the blaster bolts back to her attackers at once. The damage is swift and brutal, all types of projectiles from sniper rounds to cannonfire bathe the battlefield in a deadly spectacle of coloured light.  
Cannons are shredded, stormtroopers are viciously peppered with shots, most collapse, some are sent flying, others simply disintegrate. In the absence of music there is only the sounds of lasers whizzing past, the chilling screams of Stormtroopers as they meet their fate, and the resonant clangs from impact with the durasteel blast doors behind them. The sounds end as suddenly as they began, and in the silence the camera pans to Rey, entirely collapsed now and breathing hard, the audio is distorted in the typical Hollywood Shellshock way. She rolls onto her back, far from smiling but certainly relieved. It is an intimate few seconds with the only sound being her rapid breathing, it almost sounds as if she's right next to you, like you're part of this victory with her.  
_SNAP-HIsssss_  
The crackle of a lightsaber activating cuts through the scene like a gunshot.  
Her eyes widen with dread, surely it couldn't be Him?  
_H **H** I **I** s **s** s **s** s **s** s **s**_  
The unmistakable sound of the two secondary blades rings out a second later, there is no doubt which lightsaber we're hearing and Rey's dread turns to abject terror.  
Rey rolls onto her front and sees Kylo calmly walking through the smoldering carnage with his lightsaber ablaze. His theme plays, just as menacing and chaotic as you remember it being.  
  
Finn sees Kylo heading towards her. “Rey!” He screams.  
“Get out of here!” Rey orders.  
Finn refuses, “I won't leave you here!”  
Rey is too drained to get up but her voice carries an unchallengeable finality all the same.  
“You will Not let this all be in vain! Now go! Leave me!! I'll keep him occupied, if you can make it to the hangar you can get a ship and jump to lightspeed - Don't tell me where!" She interjects, "Don't even think about it!"  
Finn wants to convince her out of this, but there’s no time, and he was endangering everyone by delaying their escape as it was.  
Mistrusting his voice not to betray his fear, he gives Rey a silent nod and turns away to leave with the rest of the Resistance.  
  
Kylo reaches Rey, still prone on the ground. He looks down at her.  
“It's over Rey, you've lost.”  
Rey summons her strength, and manages to get up onto her hands and knees, then into a kneeling position, she stands up- almost, she falls back down with a pained grunt.  
Kylo revels in her struggle. “Oh, tired? Here, let me **help** you.”  
As he speaks he reaches out and uses the force to manipulate her body around, she painfully contorts into a standing position, and nearly drops again when he releases her.  
Rey rises to her feet and draws her saber, holding it parallel to her leg, but when it activates she can only keep it there for a moment before resorting to a 2 handed grip.  
Kylo scoffs derisively and turns off his weapon, attaching it to his belt. A gesture which might have meant something if he weren’t an inhuman, remorseless murderer.  
He reaches in Rey’s direction and searches her mind.  
“Where are they going? _Where are they headed_?”  
“I’ll never tell you.” Rey says, practically challenging Kylo to probe deeper.  
Rey doesn't know, but she makes Kylo think she's just resisting him for as long as she can, to buy her friends time to escape.  
“LIAR!” Kylo bellows. “You can't tell me because You don't Know! You’re just stalling!”  
After a shaky exhale through gritted teeth, he regains his composure. “But it doesn't matter, at the pace they're going I'll have more than enough time to hunt them down once I'm finished with you. They’re only as fast as their most injured member. Their compassion slows them.”  
  
“Ben, please don't do this.“ Rey pleads. Kylo’s face drops, confused and hurt. "Do what?"  
Without any indication, Kylo slashes the air with his free hand, Rey is hit with an invisible impact that sends her high into the air, and then consequently the ground.  
The instant Kylo moves, his Theme plays deafeningly loud, it retains its rage and terror but it's no longer unfocused, it is as precise and full as the Imperial March.  
The theme rings out as Rey recovers, the camera is just barely behind Kylo and mostly obscured by his billowing cloak as he advances, giving him the appearance of a spectre.  
As Kylo reaches Rey, she springs her to her feet and uses the Force to launch herself well above his head and lands behind him, levelling her blade to the side of his armoured neck. Kylo quickly summons a Force blast not at Rey, but directly beneath himself, sending a shockwave across the ground that knocks Rey’s feet out from under her, and she lands hard on her face. Kylo drags his saber across the ground as he turns to face Rey, and she barely rolls her head out of the way in time.  
  
Kylo extends his arm and points towards the burning wreckage of the Falcon, Rey doesn’t understand what he’s doing, until she’s suddenly sent hurtling across the air and into the pilot’s seat. Her armour sizzles on contact with the steel frame beneath the fabric, she shrieks in pain and uses the Force to blast herself away from the heat. Smoke rises from her back as she struggles to get up.  
  
"Kylo, please, please don't." Rey begs through gasps of pain.  
Kylo sneers. "Don't what? Don't murder your soldiers like you just did mine? Nice stunt by the way."  
"Poe told me about when he saw you do it on Jakku...” Rey had to keep stopping for breath mid-sentence, but she was determined not to show Kylo more signs of weakness. “so I practiced catching… blaster bolts during my training, until I could do it consistently."  
"Impressive, most people need to have a clue what they're doing in order to use Force Stasis,” Kylo patronized. “but who needs knowledge or technique when you can just use sheer power, right?" He said sardonically.  
Rey rises to her feet. "What... are you-"  
"Judging from your condition," he flicks his arm down as if trying to displace an irksome fly, "I'm guessing you held every single blaster bolt with telekinesis, but that takes so much unnecessary effort,"  
A chorus of red and blue lasers erupt from behind him from the now-floating blasters of the fallen troopers behind him, only to be stopped by his invisible shield.  
But Kylo doesn't seem tired, in fact he doesn't appear to be expending any effort whatsoever.  
"It's not telekinesis, it's a quick but pre-prepared ritual, fire and forget. It uses almost no energy or focus... when you do it competently.”  
Rey’s heart sank, she could have saved everyone _and_ had enough energy to fight Kylo?  
“You should have accepted my offer Rey, when we first fought, and every time after. Maybe you can see now how much you could have benefitted from my teachings.” He paced around her. “Such a shame, if only you had been a little less arrogant about what you _can_ do, a little less quick to assume you _should_ do it, and a little more willing to learn about _all_ aspects of the Force, you not only could have saved the Falcon, you could have saved everyone on board," As he gloats, Kylo taps one of the frozen blaster bolts, it vibrates for a second as its restored kinetic energy builds back up, then immediately zips past Rey and far into the distance as if fired anew.  
"and maybe even escaped with them," he continued, "or perhaps at your _full_ power you _might_ have beaten me. But, you're reckless, you're misguided, and you're overconfident. So now the Falcon is lost, you are in no condition to stand much less fight me, and your friends will _not_ survive, I will see to that myself."  
  
Rey gives into Kylo’s taunting, and charges forwards at surprising speed for someone in her condition, but as she reaches him she deactivates her blade just long enough to pass under Kylo’s, and reactivate behind his guard.  
Kylo realizes what she’s doing, but can’t possibly disengage fast enough to block.  
He instead deactivates his own blade, angles it up towards himself, and reactivates.  
The red blade rises upwards to his chest, as a pillar of blue light races to meet it.  
Kylo’s blade got a late start, but Rey’s will take longer to get there as it’s relying on Rey’s swing, whereas Kylo’s is already angled as close to himself as possible, therefore relying solely on the time it takes for the blade to spring to life.  
Sure enough, the crimson beam of light arrives just before the sapphire blade, barely intercepting it in time.  
  
Both of them take this opportunity to grab the others’ saber with their off-hand. Kylo pulls Rey towards him as he lifts his feet off the ground. As they fall together, Kylo pulls Rey above him and sends a Force-enhanced kick to her, sending her past him and leaving him with both sabers.  
Kylo sends Rey’s saber spinning like a buzzsaw - at seemingly random angles, but in reality with absolute precision. "I told you it belongs to me! I know the way it counterbalances, I know how it falls, I can feel its path as if it were in-between my fingers.” The fingers on his outstretched hand danced as the saber sporadically switched directions and angles. It’s path too unpredictable to attempt catching, Rey has no choice but to dodge in a display of desperate acrobatics even Yoda might have been proud of.  
He brings his arm around in a circle and the saber follows his arc, with a flick of his wrist he sends it careening into the ground and back into the air seamlessly.  
“As I told you: It belongs to _me_.” Kylo summons the saber to his hand.  
And winces slightly, quickly readjusting his grip away from the blade.  
“Made some _improvements_ I see. The extra length you added makes it heavier you know.” he said condescendingly. “Or maybe it just doesn’t like you.” Rey retorted.  
Kylo, as predicted, responded by throwing the saber into a complex series of twists and twirls, orbiting himself a few times before heading straight at Rey like a missile.  
Dodging would be pointless, by the time she got out of the way Kylo would have redirected the saber towards her new postion. So instead, Rey plants her feet, and stares at the blade flying towards her as if trying to intimidate it. Just before it reaches her chest, she reaches out with the Force and freezes it mid-flight, and quickly snatches it out of the air.  
Rey holds her saber in a firm grip, bringing it up into a guard and bracing for a flurry of rage-fueled slashes. But all that attacks Rey is Kylo’s laugh. A chilling, unnatural sound.  
“I told you I could show you the ways of the Force.” He said, walking up to her and gloating as if she were his prized pupil. “Look how quickly you learn too, preparing that Stasis ritual while I was showing off, very clever.”  
  
"Ben-"  
"That name means NOTHING to me!"  
He slashes her across the abdomen, the wound instantly cauterizes but it's obvious from how Rey drops to the ground that he hit something important.  
“ _Kylo,”_ Rey emphasized her correction, _“_ I know you think the Light Side is the corruption here, ever since what happened with Luke. And all the Jedi teachings say that the Dark Side is a cancer to the Force’s true nature. But maybe that’s wrong too, maybe the Force is just the Force and the only thing that determines whether it’s good or evil is what thinking beings _choose_ to do with its power.”  
Kylo cautiously deactivates his saber. Whether it’s because her words have struck a chord with him or because he doesn’t see her as a threat in this condition Rey isn’t sure.  
“Kylo, it’s not too late. Even after everything you’ve done, you can come back.  
_Leia still believes in you_.” Rey tightens her grip on her saber in anticipation of the consequence for daring to mention Kylo’s late mother, but no such onslaught comes.  
  
Kylo’s steely gaze falters, and looks at Rey with an unfamiliar expression.  
“For what it’s worth, there is a part of me that’s sorry it went this way. Part of me that wants to stop.” He kneels down. “Part of me that wants to see my family again.”  
Kylo flinches, he shuts his eyes, a pained expression on his face. “No. You’re trying to turn me. I’ve worked so hard to remain true. I can’t give into temptation again. My resolve must stay strong. I must resist the evil.”  
“Kylo-“ Rey began, but was interrupted by the crackle of Force Lightning that materialized around Kylo in a circle of flickering thorns on the ground. “THAT’S NOT MY- …oh. No, that is my name now. I thought you said...” he trailed off and the lightning disappeared.  
Rey wasn’t sure what to say. “I didn’t mean to upset you, you can tell me what you want to be called and I’ll-“  
“No!” Kylo’s eyes snapped open. “See this is what you _all do_ , you say it’s not too late you pretend to care you pretend to be my family and then...” Kylo turned away abruptly and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
Rey wanted to help but she didn’t want to risk saying the wrong thing again.  
Kylo sat in a meditative pose, seemingly forgetting about the life-or-death duel they were having moments ago. Rey had never intended for this to be a stalling tactic but she couldn’t help but think how much time this was giving the Resistance to retreat, maybe even escape off-world, not to mention giving Rey some much-needed recovery time.  
Rey’s thoughts stopped dead in their tracks as she realized she had been so occupied with her own thoughts that she hadn’t been focusing on Kylo.  
She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t what she found.  
Kylo hadn’t moved, he was still sitting down, meditating, and now chanting a familiar affirmation. “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” He continued a few more times as Rey cautiously stepped towards him, then rose and turned to face her. He seemed at peace.  
For the first time since they first met, Rey sensed no conflict in him.  
“I know what I have to do.” He said, raising his lightsaber, “And now, I’ve finally found the strength to do it.” He rests the pommel against his belt. “You were right about me Rey.”  
Kylo looks at his hilt as if it were the first time he ever saw it. He runs his thumb across it in contemplation. “You were right about me…” The hilt spins in his hand and the blade springs to life through his midsection. Rey freezes in horror, staring at Kylo’s face. The only indication it gives of being stabbed is the twitch of an eye. “I _am_ a monster.” He finishes.  
The blade retreats back into its hilt, and Ben collapses to the ground.  
“BEN!” Rey screams, running to the fallen body. She turns Ben over to see his face.  
And feels Kylo’s fist hit her square in the stomach. But rather than the blunt pain she expected, she feels a searing pain. For a moment she wonders if he was hiding another lightsaber, if that blade is burning through her, but when her eyes open she sees the cause: a trail of scarlet Sith Lightning emenating from Kylo’s gloved fingertips, which were getting further and further away as Rey realized she was hurtling through the air, he must have summoned it on impact with her. Rey lands hard on the jagged rocky terrain, temporarily stunned but more importantly a few feet away from her weapon. Kylo kicks it behind him as he advances.  
  
“I don’t understand!” Rey cries, “All that meditating, all that pain, all that talk about needing to stay strong and knowing what you have to do-“  
“Was all true. I finally did it. I killed Ben Solo. And now his pain is my strength.” With each word Kylo’s face slowly contorts into a smile. “And through that strength I gained power, and through that power I gained victory, and through victory my chains were broken. The Force has freed me.”  
Rey locks eyes with Kylo, her jaw clenched and her nostrils flaring with every breath.  
“I can feel your rage, don’t hide it, let it out. Be free. This is what the Force wants.”  
Rey can barely hear him above the thunder of anger in her head and the feeling of magma running through her veins. All she can think of is how many people Kylo has killed, how many times people have tried to give him a second chance, or a third, and he had turned on them, hurt them, killed them. She had lost track of how many chances she had given him.  
No more. How many times had she suffered at his hand? No more. Now _he_ will be the one to suffer, he’ll pay for his crimes a thousand fold. She will _make_ him pay. She will-  
Rey’s thoughts are interrupted by a faint crackle. She had heard it for a while of course, but she had assumed it was just the last embers of the Falcon dying out or something. Yet the sound hadn’t diminished, it had increased.  
Rey took her mind off of vengeance for a moment to figure out what this crackling noise was, and realized the sound was coming from her hand. Trepidatiously, she raised her right hand to her face and saw Force Lightning dancing between her fingertips. She stared at it for a moment, admiring its patterns and hypnotic movement. Then she opened her hand and stepped back as if she’d just touched a hot stove.  
“No. I won’t do it. Nothing you do can ever make me turn.” Rey planted her feet and called her saber to her hand. “You’ve failed Kylo, I’m a Jedi, that’s who I choose to be.” She activates the weapon, “And you can push me to the Dark as many times as you want but when it comes down to it I will choose the Light every time. Now I will not say that I’ve failed you, or that I see good in you, or that I forgive you, because none of that would be true. But I do feel compassion for you, I feel compassion for the boy Snoke destroyed. The one Han, and Luke, and Leia, and so many others _died_ for. And sadly I can’t draw on any happy memories of being with that Ben, but your family is with me, I can feel their sorrow, and I can feel their love for you, still.”  
Kylo snarled “It’s all lies Rey, they’re gone, _this_ is all there is.” He lunges forward with the speed of a swoop bike. Rey attacks in turn and locks blades with Kylo. Suddenly, Rey releases her grip on her saber. With no resistance to fight against, Kylo’s forward momentum propels Rey’s blade around his own, in a flash it loops around Kylo’s blade. He watches as Rey’s hilt flies past his face, and back into her hand. Rey catches the saber at an angle inside his guard, heading towards Kylo’s throat. Knowing there’s no hope to avoid in time, Kylo raises his left shoulder as he buckles his knees and shifts his weight to the right.  
Rey’s blade bites into his lightly armoured shoulder, buying him just enough time to fall out of the way before it reaches his neck.  
Enraged and strengthened by the pain, Kylo charges her like a wild animal.  
  
…  
  
As the duel reaches its end, Rey is badly wounded and Kylo has taken more damage than he expected (mostly from himself), but not enough to shift the outcome of this duel.  
Kylo's every swing seems to break Rey's defences. "You were right," Rey said through ragged breaths, "I didn't listen, and you did have a lot to teach me. But you weren't paying attention either, Ben." Kylo was visibly furious at her using his old name again. "You're trying to provoke me into doing something stupid, but it won't work. I see through you Rey, I see your every intent. I see through your lies, even the ones you tell yourself.”  
"No tricks,” Rey reassured him. “I'm being honest, you know so much more about the Force than I do... but you never Understood it."  
Rey throws her lightsaber directly at his unarmoured face, which Kylo easily dodges by leaning out of the way. As the lightsaber passes by him, he takes the opportunity to slash it in two, making sure to miss the explosive kyber crystal within. Kylo turns back to Rey with a victorious sneer, but before the halves of her hilt even reach the ground Rey leaps at Kylo. The scene goes slow-motion, her left shoulder hits him square in the chest, he flies backwards from the impact and she follows him due to her momentum.  
As Kylo flies through the air, his back hits the frozen lasers behind them. The ones Kylo fired and stopped with his shield to demonstrate the proper use of his technique to Rey.  
They vibrate with energy for a brief second, and Kylo's eyes widen as he realizes what Rey has done. Rey’s eyes in contrast are closed, her mind is prepared and at peace. The blaster bolts shoot off in the direction they were originally fired before Kylo's ritual paused them, the direction that both Kylo and Rey's midair bodies now block.  
One by one as Kylo collides with them, the frozen lasers spring to life and shoot through both Kylo and Rey, it cuts to a wide shot and the scene freezes as we see a clear streak of red traveling through both of them, very visible against the dark sky, then one of blue, of red, then another, and another.  
The scene gradually reaches normal speed again as more lasers unfreeze. Rey’s Theme, Kylo’s Theme, and The Force Theme are all interwoven, the notes played in time with the lasers reanimating.   
A hail of blasterfire illuminates our heroes as they fall to the ground together.  
**  
  
  
The End**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mid-Credits Scene: Finn, Poe, Jessika, Connix, and Chewie reach the hangar and board the antique Nubian J-type 327 starship waiting in the hangar. Connix immediately takes Jessika to whatever is left of the medbay to tend to her extensive injuries. As the ship’s doors shut, Finn feels Rey's passing and contentment through his latent Force-senstivity. He hears Poe’s voice “Punch it.” and Chewie’s response as they jump to lightspeed and the credits roll.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post-Credits Scene:  
Without the powers of Rey and Kylo at their disposal, the remainders of the Resistance defeat the remaining small armies of the First Order, the galaxy is at peace.  
Rey joins the other Jedi as a Force ghost in an affirming and uplifting scene.  
Poe proposes to Finn with the wedding ring of his mother Shara Bey, because he's “waiting to share it someday with the right partner” as the visual dictionary says.  
The Skywalker legacy is over, Balance has been restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first real attempt at a Star Wars fanfiction!  
> This has been in development basically since February of 2019, with occasional refinements until Dec. 18th 2019. I don’t expect any of this to happen in Rise of Skywalker but if it does then this still counts as prediction :P
> 
> As exposited in the beginning, this was conceived as happening about 2 years after TLJ, huge timegap, lots of character development, lots of interactions between Kylo and Rey.  
> There are 21 references to past continuity i.e. quotes from the SW films, try to find them all!  
> My concept for this fight is like, they've both learned a Ton since TLJ, and they've both grown incredibly more powerful, they might be on fairly even footing now.  
> But Rey has just used pretty much all her energy saving her friends, she's running on fumes now and Kylo hasn't done any fighting yet recently so he's at full strength.  
> I really wanted to show that not only is Adam Driver a really good actor, but that *Kylo* is a really good actor, I wanted a moment that would totally fool the audience and decisively prove that Kylo can't ever be trusted, “He’s too dangerous to be kept alive” kinda thing.
> 
> I’ve set this up so future stories follow the Dameron children (Finn and Poe’s union would be kinda symbolic of the peace between the Resistance and the First Order, as Luke and Mara’s marriage was in the original Expanded Universe.)  
> Anyways we’re nearing 5000 words now so I better stop talking, thank you all so much for reading and I hope we all enjoy The Rise Of Skywalker :)


End file.
